


Liminal Spaces

by impatientseamstress



Series: Of course I can! It's Vegas! [2]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: AU, F/M, Kissing, Las Vegas Wedding, Mutual Pining, more tags to come, mutual panic, scraps and drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impatientseamstress/pseuds/impatientseamstress
Summary: A collection of alternative scenes and chapters from Rings
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Series: Of course I can! It's Vegas! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018546
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	1. Lie next to me - The Bengsons

**Author's Note:**

> So there are a lot of different ways scenes keep playing out in my head in Rings so I'm making a spare space to shove all the bits that don't make the cut. Some of them are alternative scenes, some would actually change the story but all of them will wind up here for your enjoyment. There may be the occasional overlap in Rings purely because it isn't finished yet.
> 
> This nearly made the cut as the alternative version of chapter 5 in Rings.   
> The song link can be found here: https://open.spotify.com/track/4LT5U9fGhTIsy2MPcxHtle and it made a pretty big impact while I was writing so if you can give it a listen while you read I recommend it

Its two hours later when Roxanne bolts upright with a curse "Shit!"

"Wha?" Megamind jerks awake and looks around to see her pulling her knees up to her chest, biting her thumbnail, "What's wrong?".

"I never checked back in at work!" She scrubs her hands through her hair and stares blindly at the dark room. "Fuck that's really bad." 

Her husband sighs, "It wouldn't be the first time things have run after hours. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Yeah but-"

"Just blame it on me, no one will be surprised to hear another evil plot got out of hand."

"Out of hand?" she turns to stare at his shape incredulously, and yes fine accidentally married in Vegas could be considered somewhat out of hand but- she let her head fall back against the headboard "Its still my job. It's not professional to just disappear in the middle of the afternoon."

"You're in bed with a supervillain." He points out, "And professionalism is what you're concerned about?"

"Did you have to say it like that?" At least he can't see her blushing in the dark.

"Is it not accurate?"

"Vegas, so no. Also not helping." Roxanne groaned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. 

"Do you want me to build a teleporter out of the coffee machine?"

"No- wait you can do that?"

"Probably not to get you home," There's amusement under the sleep in his voice "But I'm fairly certain I could send a latte across the room"

Roxanne bites her lip and looks at him out of the corner of the corner of her eye. His blue skin is almost luminous in the darkness and he's watching her out of half lidded eyes, pushed up onto one elbow, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "Or a mocha?" He offers "If you don't mind the possibility of bubbles on the balcony, something about the molecular structure of the foam makes it difficult to keep together" 

She looses it and laughs, Megamind grins at her from across the bed, "Roxanne it's three AM what can you possibly do about it now?"

"...you're right" she slumps back against the pillows, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. Its something of a novelty to be woken by someone else's panic instead of my own."

"I should go," she leans over to find her dressing gown on the floor "I'll let you sleep"

"I'd rather you stayed." The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them.

Roxanne hesitates, her robe in one hand, "Is that what you want?"

He's quiet so long she thinks he's fallen asleep when she twists back to look at him. He's still watching her across the rumpled sea of blankets between them. He seems to be fighting with himself about something, opening his mouth then closing it again, frowning. 

"Vegas Rules" she reminds him, "Doesn't leave this room, doesn't exist tomorrow."

He huffs sharply through his nose, "You're being a nosy reporter."

"Damsel isn't my only job description."

"Of course not. You've always been more than that."

Roxanne breathes in sharply, "The reporter side still respects the same rules. But we can be off the record if you like?"

"Off the record?"

"Doesn't leave this bed."

He thinks about that for a moment then nods, "Ask me"

Roxanne is silent for a moment, shutting her eyes against the realness of being here, "What is it that you want?"

"Everything" he says and there is something in his voice that she cannot comprehend.

"You're not supposed to be in supervillain mode in Vegas"

"Who said it was anything to do with being a supervillain?"

Roxanne opens her eyes and stares at him in the darkness, "Come here," she says quietly. He slides further towards the centre of the bed. She raises herself up onto one elbow and leans over him. She skims her fingers over the line of his brow, brushes along one cheekbone and over his lips. His mouth trembles at her light touch and she runs one finger down the line of his goatee. She rests one hand on his collar, then presses her lips to his and kisses him soft and slow.

His hand comes up to cradle her face and he returns her kiss, following her lead as she flicks her tongue against his lips and lets the taste of petrichor fill her mouth.

"What was that for?" he asks as she slips back to her side of the bed.

For? There is no for. There was want and she acted on it.

"Good night kiss" she murmurs finally, "Go to sleep."


	2. A little less conversation - Elvis Presley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some snippets from Chapter 2. The alternative ways Roxanne and Megamind decided to just go with the flow before I realised I couldn't let them talk to one another without it being a Thing and a tiny snip from the wedding about Roxanne's thoughts on Megamind's hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the foyer scene probably three or four times before giving up and just ran with what was in Rings. I was sad to cut that bit about Megamind's hands which is why its also going in here

**Shortly after arriving at the Olympus hotel and casino and Wayne and Minion have completely steamrollered the happy couple...**

"Wait!" Roxanne's voice rang out, "I-I need a minute with him."

"Oh but Miss Ritchi we're really on a tight schedule" Minion objected waving his own copy of the checklist and looking way to gleeful about the prospect of dressing her.

Roxanne held up her hand, "I would like five minutes-" she swallowed, " with my fiance, if that's okay?"

Megamind is looking at her stunned, Wayne obviously has the wrong idea about this because he shoves Megamind towards a column and wraps his arm around Minion's shoulders instead and says, "Sure thing you lovebirds. Now Minion price is no object, seriously, just charge whatever you need to my card..."

Roxanne marches (limps, she needs to fix her band-aid again) towards her supervillain fiance and pulled him around to the other side of the pillar.

"Miss Rit-" she slapped her hand over his mouth and jerked her head towards the lobby and pointed at her ear with the other. His eyes flickered to her then to their super-powered wedding planner and he nodded vigorously.

"When I said elope I didn't mean today! meant take some time before Wayne lined up every florist in the city!" She mouthed silently, pulling her hand away and clenching her fist against the tingling in her palm.

"I know!" he mouthed back, "I was going to get us in the Invisible Car and drive until they calmed down!"

"Exactly! Great idea!" She scrubbed her hand through her hair, "We need to tell them"

"Yes absolutely!" they peek out at Minion and Wayne busy at the hotel desk.

"...Minion looks really happy"

"He loves clothes, he doesn't get many opportunities to dress anyone other than me"

"Aw that's too bad"

They're getting sidetracked.

"We need to do something" she mouthed 

"What?" he mouthed back, "Do you want to upset them?"

"No! Just tell them you changed your mind!"

"Crying off is the woman's prerogative Miss Ritchi"

"You sound like a Regency Romance novel!"

Her fiance flushed.

"Wait you read Regency Romances?"

"Not the point right now!" He leaned around the column and looked at Minion and Wayne, "Its too late, they just signed the forms."

"Fuck." Roxanne buried her face in her hands and looked at him through her fingers, "This is entirely fucked"

"I know."

"We still can tell them," Megamind's eyes soften, "Wayne will fly you right back home, Minion and I can make our own way back."

Roxanne goes very pale at the thought of flying quite so fast and high again right this very second, "I'd really rather not."

"Look, we get married-" there is a moment where the sheer insanity of that statement makes them both stop and stare at one another, Megamind hunches his shoulders up to his burning ears and continues, "Let Minion and Metro Man have their day and we get divorced right after. Good plan?"

"Evil plan," Roxanne can feel the blush on the back of her neck.

* * *

**Hidden behind a convenient pillar in the hotel foyer hyped out of their respective minds on extremely strong/alcoholic coffee and in the midst of a panic attack...**

"Why is this happening?!" Roxanne demands.

"I don't know!" Megamind flung his hands up, "You're the one who suggested we elope!"

"So we wouldn't have to get married at a Scott Family Event! And you're the one who proposed!"

"Well you said yes!"

She had said yes, hadn't she? In fact she'd started this whole thing. Oh god oh god why? She just wanted her shoes replaced.

“Okay this is insane but we can just get divorced later right?" Roxanne mouths "How hard can it be? We’re a damsel and super-villain! We've never even had coffee together!"

"We just did!"

"I meant before today!"

"Right! Yes exactly!" Megamind agrees quickly. "Yes you're absolutely right Miss Ritchi, we just get through today and we fix this tomorrow." This is all happening way too fast, its too much and the short black and something is spinning his brain and he just needs to sit down and breathe into a paper bag for a while.

"Tomorrow?"

"Its already eight o'clock"

"It is?"

They looked at one another awkwardly and this isn't a very wide column and they're closer than they've been all day other than the hour jammed into Wayne's elbow and Roxanne cant stop herself staring at him. She bites her lip and his eyes drop to follow the movement and...

"Hey lovebirds we really gotta move" Wayne rounded the corner with Minion, "We got you a spa treatment Roxie, you're gonna love it

* * *

Roxanne looks down blankly at the blue hand in hers. She's never seen his hands before. She's known him seven years and she's in the middle of marrying him and she's never seen his hands but they are long and blue, the same colour as his head and he has a couple of very faint scars along his fingers that she traces gently.

Her own fingers look like weird pink sausages in comparison.


End file.
